


A Cluster Across Nations

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Inspired By Sense8, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: A new cluster is born.





	1. Chapter 1

Alone in a field in China, Wang Yao bites down on a rope in his mouth as another wave of pain goes thru him. 

He reached out instinctively for Romulus, Helen, Aegyptus ,anyone. But no one came because there was no one left. No one but him. 

The agony in his head mounted with every monument as if his children were hacking their way out of his skull.

And for a moment Yao thinks they might be. That they will kill him, in their struggle to be born.For a moment he wanted them to.

Then finally the cluster burst out into the world and he was yanked up out of his body and pulled inexorably towards them.

England

A boy clutched aggressively to his book. His large headphones trying and failing to drown out his brothers shouting down the hall. 

His eyes met Yao’s for a moment and Yao sees his book clatter to the floor even as the room spins out view.

USA

“Get back here Matty” The girl yelled half laughing and covered in maple syrup as she made to race after her brother.

She froze when he appeares in front of her “Hey sir are you-“

Russia

A boy, Ivan his name is Ivan, lays curled up with his sisters, the older, whispering meaningless comforts to drown out the sounds of drunken shouting outside. 

The boy’s eyes widen when as he sees Yao. Yao can see fear, shock, but also a desperate frantic hope.

Ivan reaches out instinctively. Yao has just enough time to take his hand and give the boy a comforting smile, before he is pulled away.

Morocco

Into a hurricane of noise and movement. And in the eyes of that hurricane dances a boy, Francis.

He spinning between thousand partners. Not one of them is able to keep up with him for long.

He is beautiful, joyful, and desperate hungry for touch, for warmth, for companionship.

 

He barley pauses upon seeing Yao, desperately searching the crowd for someone to fill the empty place in his chest. Then Yao is being pulled away from him and-

Argentina 

Suddenly he is in a place where the sun shines down on a laughing youth with terribly familiar golden eyes. 

But that’s, this is not possible.

“Romulus?” Yao gasps out. The boy who is not Romulus frowns.

“Hello mister, are you lost?”

Yao cannot speak because he can see his old love so clearly in the lines of the child’s face and color of his eyes. He reaches for the boy even as he melts away.

Germany

And then he is in Germany, kneeling in the street as the rain pelts down. Across the street Ludwig, runs towards him, concern written on his face.

“Sir sir are you-?”

And then away again-

Japan

A bedroom, dark sterile and silent save the faint mummer of the Tokyo’s never ending racket, bleeding through the walls. 

He grins down at the surprised girl, Sakura her name is Sakura.

“Hello, it is so good to meet you, all of you.”

“Who are you.” Sakura blinks sleep out of her eyes “What’s happening?” 

She sounds so confused.  
Yao remembers that confusion, even after all these years, he remembers that first moment when the connection burst into life. Feeling as if the world had shifted, being full of the knowledge that everything had changed without understanding how. 

He also remembers how it felt to feel that connection break and the horrifying emptiness that followed.

And as he returns to his body he prays that the new life he has given to these children, his children goes better for them than it did for him.


	2. Chapter 2

England

Arthur slowly meanders his way to wakefulness, He never wanted to move again. The body next to him was warm and comforting.

The body next to him.

Suddenly, his brain registered the warm very naked very male body pressed up to his.  
And he bolted out of bed with was defiantly not a screech.

The boy in his bed the boy in his bed who he very defiantly didn’t remember meeting, let alone, let alone doing anything else with, blinked blearily up at him. Miffed at losing his human pillow.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in my bed!!”

“Well I imagine you invited me into it at some point.” The stranger’s voice was already starting to irritate Arthur “though I’ll admit I don’t quite remember when that happened. Which is odd considering those eyebrows are rather difficult to forget. Perhaps we both had to much wine?” 

Then the stranger sat up the covers fell off his body exposing everything.

"Oh god ” Arthur fixed his eyes resolutely on the ceiling.

"No but people have made that mistake before, usually on the throes of passion” he sounded amused .

“Look can you please just puts some clothes on” 

“Why it’s on like I have anything to be ashamed of and I don’t see my clothes here “ The boy got up and crossed over the window, and froze. “in fact " He said in a emotionless voice, and somehow Arthur could feel his shock. "I’m not sure I’m here.”

"What do you mean?"

“This is London, England. I I can see the Eye.”

Arthur nods fixing his gaze on the strangers face and nothing else.

“That cannot be not possible” Suddenly world shifts and everything but the boy melts away before reforming into a completely different room, filled with the sounds of a different city. "because I am not in England ,I am in Morocco .”

 

Germany

Ludwig carefully cleaned his razor and then glanced up at the mirror to check he was presentable. And came face to face with a pretty brunet man staring out of his mirror.

He check behind him, nothing.

But the stranger in the mirror was still there. And he was still ridiculously pretty, not that that was important.

He stared at the man in the mirror.

The man in the mirror stared back.

Eventually, Ludwig got tired of the impromptu staring contest he was having with his probable hallucination.

“Who are you? “ He snapped “and why are you in my mirror?”

The mirror man jerked back with a screech.

“Oh my god your really there, Of course you are, I've never hallucinated something this detailed or this muscled before. Are you a ghost? 

“What?”

"You’re a ghost aren’t you? A really muscular intimidating ghost.”

“What on earth are you going on about! Who are you!”

“Sorry, sorry Im sorry Mr. muscle ghost! Please don’t hurt me!”

“Im not going to-Look just calm down!”

“Okay Ill calm down, Mr. ghost, I will I will” He wasn’t calming down, in fact the boy in the mirror looked like he was about to have a panic attack.


End file.
